


To Trust Me

by Authoress_Lilly



Series: To Trust [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Because Merlin is Always Right, Episode: s04e07 The Secret Sharer, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Part one of three, but can stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress_Lilly/pseuds/Authoress_Lilly
Summary: “Merlin, wait!”“No Arthur! I cannot wait anymore! I have been putting my life on the line for you, for years! Either you believe me, or you do not!”Merlin Pov
Series: To Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535975
Comments: 9
Kudos: 219





	To Trust Me

Arthur sits at his desk reading reports, as he does every evening, while Merlin bustles around with his chores.

‘I think I owe both of you an apology.'  
'Not to me.” Merlin had said. “To Gaius.'  
'At the time I meant it. What do I need his mindless apology for when nothing will change?’

Merlin freezes in place as the thought pierces his heart.

‘Nothing will change. Nothing ever changes. Nothing will-’

“Sire. Do you remember when you fired me because I tried to warn you about Valiant cheating in the tourney? The word of a servant is useless against the word of a knight, right?” 

There is no response but Merlin isn’t really waiting for one. “Of course he was caught in the end. Not that anyone ever apologized to me.”  
Merlin gives the window a particularly vicious swipe. “Oh hey, remember when I tried to warn you that your cup was poisoned and the only way to prove I wasn’t lying was to drink it myself? Good times. Of course no one apologized then either.”

Arthur lets out a sigh and puts down his cup with a thud. “Merlin. What exactly are you getting at?”

“Oh nothing. Nothing.” He moves to the fireplace and crouches down to clean it. “Remember the unicorn-”  
“Merlin! If there is something you wish to say, then spit it out!”

He slowly stands and brushes his hands on his pants. “Merely pointing out a pattern, Sire. One that I find myself increasingly uncomfortable with.”  
He picks up his rag and makes his way to the window to shake out the ash in it.

“Oh quit being such a girl Merlin. I know those buddies of yours down at the tavern probably encourage this sort of mindless prattle but you really do need to learn to keep that mouth of yours shut.”  
Arthur returns to his reports and Merlin’s heart squeezes again.

‘Nothing will change. Nothing ever changes.’

“No.”

Arthur chokes on his wine and gapes at him.  
“I beg your pardon?"

“I said no. For once in your life, you are going to listen when I tell you something! You didn’t listen when I told you that Gaius would never run off in the night and that he would not leave without saying goodbye to me. I tried to tell you that the story was made up and you did me the favor” he practically spits the word “of ignoring my words since, once again, Merlin’s word isn’t good enough and you didn’t feel like having me arrested for the insult to your uncle’s honor. Well what about my honor, Arthur? I was at that table, same as all the others, yet I am the only one denied a seat and a voice in counsel and you know what, that was okay because I knew I still had your ear and your trust.” Merlin’s eyes are watering again, like they had yesterday in the throne room and he turns away hurriedly. “But that’s not true, is it. You never listened to me before and you won’t listen to me now and I will NOT be silenced any longer.” 

He throws down his rag but it doesn't seem like enough, so he kicks over a chair as well. “Do you, or do you not, trust me at my word.”

“Merlin.”  
He meets his king’s eyes unblinkingly. “It’s a simple enough question Sire. I cannot protect you from the evils I uncover if you will not listen to me. So. Agravaine is the traitor. Do you believe me?”

Arthur’s throat works soundlessly and the silence stretches.  
“I do not know. I need some time to think.”

Merlin bends to pick up the fallen chair, only to throw it against the wall with a roar. “Fine then! Consider this my resignation.” 

He spins on his heel and heads for the door. 

“Merlin, wait!”  
“No Arthur! I cannot wait anymore! I have been putting my life on the line for you, for years! Either you believe me, or you do not!”  
“Try to understand, Merlin! He is the last of my relatives that I can trust! My uncle!”

Merlin’s head bows as he yanks the door open. 

“Yes he is. And I suppose I... am only a servant.”

The door slams shut.


End file.
